Happy
by Lady Anatui
Summary: Daiken, Kenyako. Miyako, desperate for one date with Ken, enlists the help of his best friend, Daisuke, but he isn’t too keen on the idea.


_As a note, I've always written my Digimon fanfics using the American names for the characters because I am, regrettably, American. So I'm trying to start writing them with the correct, Japanese names. It's a bit difficult, but, after reading them over and over, it's not all that hard. I'm not sure I got everything right, though._

_Thanks for reading. I'd love a couple reviews._

_Anatui_

* * *

**Happy**

Daisuke hadn't liked the idea from the very beginning. He had been the one to tell it was horrible, in fact, tactless as ever. But there was just something about it that had struck him deeply, and he didn't like the idea, especially when he was supposed to be betraying his best friend's trust.

Sure, Miyako hadn't looked at it that way. She had described it as a way to "make Ken finally happy," but what did she know about any of this? She had been gone for about two and a half years now, off with Koushiro working on some stupid computer project that Daisuke would never truly understand no matter how hard he tried to do so. As soon as she got back, though, as soon as she saw Daisuke actually, she told him about how great it was to finally be home in Japan and how much she had missed everyone, especially Ken.

Yes, he had hated the idea from the very beginning. Anything that involved lying to Ken was a bad idea, of course, for at least two reasons. One, Daisuke had never been good at lying, especially to Ken. Two, even if he had been able to lie to Ken, he never would've wanted to. Being best friends meant that you told each-other everything. Telling Ken about his day was probably the best part of his day, anyway.

Even now, sitting in the café with Ken, waiting for Miyako to get there, he hated the idea. He hated the idea of leaving Ken alone with Miyako for even a second, because he was so frightened of what the girl might do to _his_ Ken. It was his best friend, not hers, and since when did she even think she had the right to even think about actually going on a date with _his_ best friend? She didn't deserve him anyway. She had left.

"What are you so worried about, Dai-kun?" asked Ken, his brow furrowed in concern and confusion. "You're concentrating awfully hard right now."

Daisuke's gaze snapped away from the snow outside the window to view said best friend, and he immediately smiled. "I, um," he began, not sure what to tell him, not sure if he would be able to hold anything back if he began, "it looks cold out there, doesn't it?" All right, so subtlety wasn't exactly his forte.

Ken smiled at that. "It _is_ cold out there, Dai," he replied, "but I don't think the cold is all that much to worry about. What were you thinking about?"

"Miyako," he said immediately, unable to stop himself.

"She just got back into town, didn't she? I saw her talking to Koushiro the other day when I dropped off his book."

"Oh?" he said, trying to appear interested. "What book?"

"M. T. Anderson," Ken answered, but he didn't look too happy about the change of topic, "_Feed_. It was good. But that's beside the point. Why're you thinking about Miyako?"

And, before Daisuke could stop himself, he was already spilling everything to his best friend, angry with himself for even daring to hide it. "Well, I was talking to her the other day," he began, talking at maximum speed, "and she was telling me about her trip, and, then, she just started talking about how much she missed everyone and that she really missed you, and she asked me for help, so I agreed immediately because I'm such a good friend, even though I didn't know what it was about."

"Baka," Ken said under his breath. Agreeing to any of Miyako's ideas before she explains them was stupid, and everyone knew it. But, then again, this was Daisuke, so what else could he have expected?

"Right," Daisuke agreed. "So she starts telling me about how much she missed you and that, as soon as she saw you, she knew that she still liked you, and she wanted me to help her get you to go on a date with her, to 'finally make you happy,' she said. And I just—I'd already agreed, so there wasn't really anything I could do, so I just said yes."

And, to Daisuke's great surprise, Ken began to laugh, loud and clear, and all Daisuke could do in response was grin, unsure what was so funny, but Ken quickly explained himself. "You're silly, Dai-kun," he said, reaching out to place his hand over Daisuke's. "Do you think that I need something to 'finally make me happy'?"

Daisuke crinkled his forehead, not sure what to say in response to that. "Um, I dunno," he said, "you normally seem fine to me."

"Fine, just fine?" Ken pressed the matter, no longer laughing, just smiling.

"Well, better than fine. You don't really seem that unhappy, though." He hesitantly began to lift his hand to run his fingers through his hair nervously and, then, realized that Ken was still holding onto it, and he set it down again, a flush rising to his cheeks.

When Ken spoke again, his voice was calmer, less merry, more serious, which told Daisuke that the matter was very important to him. "Do you think Miyako could make me happy?" he asked.

And Daisuke assessed him slowly, considering the matter. He honestly couldn't come up with a straight answer. On the one hand, Ken already appeared to be quite happy, but, on the other, maybe having someone special in his life would make him even happier. He stated this aloud, ending the statement with, "But I don't really know if Miyako could be that person."

Still smiling, he replied, "I don't think so either, but I can't blame her for trying." They sat in silence for a while, Daisuke still wondering if Miyako would even show up because she was definitely running late, but Ken's next words pushed any thoughts of Miyako out of his head. Turning back to him, beaming, he said, "But, for the record, I don't think there's anyone that could make me happier than I am now, here, with you."

Blushing, Daisuke glanced down at their conjoined hands and happily held a little tighter. "Well," he countered a moment later, still looking at their hands, copying his friend's words to make a point, "for the record, I _know_ there's no-one else that could make me happier than you."


End file.
